pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Tomladdin
DisneyandHannaBarbera360's movie spoof and animal and human style of 1992 Disney film, "Aladdin". Cast: *Aladdin - Tom Cat (Tom and Jerry) *Jasmine - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *The Genie - Yogi Bear (w/Boo Boo Bear extra) *Jafar - McWolf (Droopy) *Iago - Hopper (Pip Ahoy !) *Abu - Jerry Mouse (Tom and Jerry) *The Sultan - Top Cat *Rajah - Scooby-Doo *Peddler - Snagglepuss *Gazeem the Thief - Grinder (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *The Cave of Wonders - Alien Mephilas (Ultraman) *Prince Achmed - Nigel (Rio) *Razoul - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Old Jafar - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Magic Carpet - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) *Elephant Abu - Horton (Horton Hears a Who! (1970)) *Razoul's Guards - Nasty Canasta, Cottontail Smith, Elmer Fudd and Crusher (Looney Tunes) *Woman at the Window - Penelope Pitstop *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley and Granny (Looney Tunes) *The Three Balcony Harem Girls - Petunia Pig, Melissa Duck and Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *The Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Queen Tyrahnee (Duck Dodgers) *Necklace Man and Woman - Guy Who is Not Sam-I-Am (Dr. Seuss on the Loose) and Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Fat Ugly Lady - Gale (Angry Birds Stella) *The Two Hungry Children - Bubbles (Angry Birds Toons) And Marie (The Aristocats) *Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Rocky and Mugsy (Looney Tunes) *Omar the Melon Seller - Pete Puma (Looney Tunes) *Pot Seller - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Nut Seller - Ranger Smith *Necklace Seller - Officer Dibble *Fish Seller - Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones) *Fire Eater - Scooby-Dum *Boy Wanting an Apple - The Boy (The Lorax (1972)) *Farouk the Apple Seller - Lickboot (Tom and Jerry) *"Laddie" Dog Genie - K-9 (Looney Tunes) *Rabbit Genie - Bugs Bunny (w/Daffy Duck as a extra) (Looney Tunes) *Dragon Genie - Puffy's Mother (Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Lulu Caty, Susu Caty and Mimi Caty (Lulu Caty) *Sheep Genie - Dynomutt *Camel Abu - Quick Draw McGraw *Horse Abu - Dino (The Flintstones) *Duck Abu - Yakky Doodle *Ostrich Abu - Hoppy (The Man Called Flintstone) *Turtle Abu - Cecil Turtle (Looney Tunes) *Car Abu - Speed Buggy *Old Man Genie - Mr. Slate (The Flintstones) *Little Boy Genie - Lambsy *Fat Man Genie - Spike (Tom and Jerry) *75 Golden Camels - Camels (Dumbo) *TV Parade Host Harry - Papa Bear (Looney Tunes) *53 Purple Peacocks - Birds (Rio) *TV Parade Host June - Mama Bear (Looney Tunes) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Grape Ape *Leopard Genie - Barnyard Dawg (Looney Tunes) *Goat Genie - Road Runner (Looney Tunes) *Harem Genie - Miss Vavoom (Tom and Jerry Kids) *95 White Persian Monkeys - Gremlins (Gremlins) *60 Elephants - Critters *Llamas - Bees (Pooh) *Bears and Lion - Dogs (Oliver & Company) and Cats (The Cat Returns) *Brass Bands - Arthur (Arthur) *40 Fakirs - Jumborg Ace *Cooks and Bakers - Doraemons *Birds that "Warble on Key" - Crows (The Birds) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Griswald *Super-Spy Genie - Secret Squirrel *Teacher Genie - Lippy the Lion *Table Lamp Genie - Beegle Beasle *Bee Genie - Atom Ant *Submarine Genie - Moby Dick *One of Flamingos - Beaky Buzzard *Gigantic Genie - Godzilla (1954) *Rajah as Cub - Scrappy-Doo *Abu as Toy - Jerry Mouse Jr. (Tom and Jerry Kids) *Snake Jafar - Robo Dog (Looney Tunes: Back In Action) *Cheerlander Genies - Ariel's Sisters (The Little Mermaid) *Genie Jafar - Dragon Drizelda (Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon) Scene: *Tomladdin part 1 - "Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night *Tomladdin part 2 - Tom Cat on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" *Tomladdin part 3 - Tom Cat's Fights with Prince Nigel/"One Jump Ahead (reprise)" *Tomladdin part 4 - Princess Toodles' Dream *Tomladdin part 5 - Top Cat and McWolf's Conversation/Toodles Runs Away *Tomladdin part 6 - Trouble in the Marketplace/McWolf's Evil Plan *Tomladdin part 7 - Tom Cat Arrested (Part 1) *Tomladdin part 8 - Tom Cat Arrested (Part 2) *Tomladdin part 9 - Tom Cat Escapes with an Chinchilla *Tomladdin part 10 - Alien Mephilas of Wonders (Part 1) *Tomladdin part 11 - Alien Mephilas of Wonders (Part 2) *Tomladdin part 12 - The Amazing and All-Powerful Berk (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") *Tomladdin part 13 - The Amazing and All-Powerful Berk (Part 2) *Tomladdin part 14 - Top Cat Upbraids McWolf *Tomladdin part 15 - Tom Cat's First Wish *Tomladdin part 16 - Top Cat Makes his Move/"Prince Tom" *Tomladdin part 17 - Top Cat Rides on Jeremy *Tomladdin part 18 - Tom Cat Argues with Yogi Bear/Tom Cat Goes to Toodles *Tomladdin part 19 - Do You Trust Me/A Whole New World *Tomladdin part 20 - Tom Cat Almost Spills the Beans/Tom Cat and Toodles' Kiss *Tomladdin part 21 - Tom Cat Gets Ambushed/Yogi Bear Saves Tom Cat's Life *Tomladdin part 22 - McWolf Gets Exposed *Tomladdin part 23 - Tom Cat's Depression/Luiz Steals the Lamp *Tomladdin part 24 - Top Cat's Announcement/Yogi Bear's New Master is McWolf *Tomladdin part 25 - McWolf's Dark Wishes *Tomladdin part 26 - Prince Tom (Reprise) *Tomladdin part 27 - The Ends of the Earth *Tomladdin part 28 - Tom Cat vs McWolf (Part 1) *Tomladdin part 29 - Tom Cat vs McWolf (Part 2) *Tomladdin part 30 - Tom Cat vs McWolf (Part 3) *Tomladdin part 31 - Happy End in Agrabah *Tomladdin part 32 - End Credits Category:DisneyandHannaBarbera360 Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs